Batman: Originator of Sin
by creatorofmineown
Summary: This will be mine own telling of the dark knight's tales of heroism and morality, spanning what i have planned to be 20 years of his life. The first arc will be me delving into and exploring Batman's first year in Gotham after 12 years of absence. After this I plan on expanding the scope of this world, that Bob Kane and Bill Finger created.
1. Batman: Arrival

Batman

It had been 12 long years since he was old enough to venture out on his own. He had learned everything from tracking and hunting skills, from Henri Ducard, to various martial arts and assassination techniques, from the league of assassins themselves. Now he was almost there.

"Beginning our final descent to Gotham City. Please return seats and trays to their upright positions…" He looked down upon the city with its lights so bright. From here it's clean shafts of concrete and snowy rooftops, showed the work of men who died generations ago. From here it looked almost like an achievement.

His thoughts led him to picturing himself taking the train to Gotham from Metropolis. It would have made him feel better seeing what his city had turned into since his abandonment of it so many years ago. He doubted it looked any different from the last time, but he was stuck up there with those who didn't want to deal with the harsh realities that Gotham held for those without as many resources as themselves. In all fairness it was no place for a child.

As he was taking his bags from luggage he was immediately bombarded by reporters and their camera crew.

"Mr. Wayne, welcome home. How does it feel to be back home after such a long absence?" He carefully responded, playing the part of the billionaire playboy he knew the media wanted to paint him as.

"Well it feels absolutely invigorating, I can't wait to get home and see what the help has made for dinner. I hope something good, they have had 12 years." And with that they all laughed.

He caught the eye of the reporter who asked the question and he was almost taken aback. She had beautiful blue eyes complimented splendidly with her golden ringlets that fell to her shoulders. Her figure was that resembling a model. Which led to the question of what she was doing being a reporter.

"And may I ask who asked the question?" As if on command she replied; "That would be me, Vicki Vale, reporter for the Gotham Gazette."

"Funny you say that. Don't I own this one or is that the other guy?"

"If I recall correctly, it would be The Daily Bugle. May I ask if you have any plans now that you're here or if the rumors about you and Princesses Caroline are true?"

She was persistent he would have to give her something to satisfy the media's craving for gossip.

"Well as I stated earlier, I look forward to the food I do believe the help has made, but aside from that, no, I do not. And as for my relationship status, well, Vickie let me lay that rumor to rest by cordially inviting you to Wayne Manor." The look on her face was enough for him to know that this would be enough. As he strode away he said his final two words in the airport "8 o'clock."

Flustered and blushing she fumbled to get her sentences out. "Well there you have it Gotham the twenty-five year heir to the Wayne millions has commented on his "plans" after his long awaited return to Gotham and his romantic inclinations. We'll keep you posted on Gotham's richest-and best looking-native son. Tom?"

…

As he exited his car he saw the face of one of the only people he had truly missed since his departure. Alfred was as old as his father would have been. His features were that of jet black hair with sides starting to show the inedible grey, a mustache that only he seemed to be able to pull off, and of course this all went well with his usual choice of black suit that was accompanied with a grey vest top and a black bowtie. "I trust that you have been well Master Bruce."

As his bags were being taken he replied "Yes Alfred I have. Though it seems we won't have much time to catch up as I have a visitor scheduled for 8 o'clock."

"Yes Master Wayne. Should I make any special preparations or will dinner be enough?"

"I think that the dinner should suffice thank you Alfred." As his butler left he was standing alone in the driveway gazing upon Wayne Manor. It was built as a fortress, generations past, to protect a fading line of royalty from an age of equals. Now the house was dying just as the people who made it had.

Taking his gaze from the house he began his walk towards the cemetery that held all former Wayne's. It was a fair distance from the manor, but he decided he would need the time. All twelve years of his training and commutation of knowledge hadn't prepared him for what lay there awaiting him.

He was not expecting to see another person there when he arrived. Yet there she was. The woman standing in front of the tombstone had her amber hair in an intricate braid, and her face was plain but comely. She wore no make-up but was dressed in all black as if still in mourning. Yet she wasn't sad she was having what seemed like a conversation. "And if daddy gets any more protective he's going to build a moat around my bedroom. Its times like these that I wish you were around to….yes?"

Embarrassed to be caught so off guard he only managed a short reply. "Excuse me I didn't mean to interrupt…" that's when he noticed that she was there alone.

"With that look on your face I assume you think me crazy. Well don't worry I was talking to my mother." She pointed to the grave in front of her it read 'Alicia Beaumont.' "Don't worry I was just leaving." With that she placed a rose down and started to walk away.

"Sorry I truly didn't mean to bother you i came here to see my parents."

"It's good to see people come and visit." She looked genuinely sadden by her words. "For the most part this cemetery is empty. You're the only other person I've seen come in over a year. Is it an occasion?"

He hadn't thought on it since he arrived. But in his mind yes it was. He came with the intention to ask his parents for blessing on his future endeavor. "You could say that yes. It's the first time I've been home in twelve years so I thought it only appropriate to come see them first."

"Oh well you better hurry it's almost 8 o'clock." And with that she was off. Leaving Bruce alone in the cemetery. For a short time he just stood there thinking of her final words.

As he made his way to their graves. The feeling he had looking down upon them was something he hadn't felt since the night in the alley. Guilt, shame, regret, and above all else sadness. He struggled almost choking on his words. "I'm sorry mother. I'm sorry father." His vision was beginning to blur as the tears ran down his face. He tried speaking again but this time the words would not come out.

He sat there in silence until he mustered up the will to speak. "It's been too long since last we were together, but I'm home now. I promise to make these visits more frequent." He saw the flowers on their tombstones. "I see at least Alfred's kept you company. Thank you for having him around father, I know you two were close. And he means a lot to me now also." Clearing his head he went back to his original train of thought. "I've decided to do something to help the city." He paused now looking for the right words. "It may be for self-gratifying reasons but I won't allow what happened to us happen to anyone else."

As the last words were said he felt all the better for it. He looked at his watch and saw that it was time he head home. He meant what he said. All of it.


	2. James Gordon: Entrant of Hell

James Gordon

Here he was on a train to Gotham city. The ride had been 12 hours of personal hell of fear, anxiety, self-loathing, and self-restraint. The latter was due to the smell of the cigarettes on the train. Quitting was harder than he thought. But for the past five his stomach had been trying to devour itself. He had left in such a rush that all he had a chance to do was dress, kiss Barbra goodbye, and grab a cup of lukewarm coffee. The only solace that he had was that he was almost there.

But in knowing this his thoughts now went to his daughter. She was smarter and more mature than most 8th graders he knew, hell even most adults. Yet all that didn't matter in Gotham so he had long decided that she would take the plane from Metropolis no matter the cost. The train was no way to come into Gotham.

In all honesty he should have taken the plane himself, but the sooner he could get away the better. At least in an airplane when you look down all you'd see are the streets and buildings. It would fool you like it did most into thinking it was a civilized place.

…

After another 2 grueling hours he finally got out of the train packed with the people that called themselves citizens of Gotham. No one dared look one another in the eye at least that was what he was told. "Excuse me Sir would you donate to The Gotham church of Saint Dumas for a copy of our word?" The man looked like no other preacher or witness that he had ever seen. In truth he looked more like a movie star with his golden locks and blue eyes the color of Barbra's favorite teal bracelet.

There was something about the man but he just hadn't the time. He would have to arrive at his first briefing at 5 and it was already 4:30. "Sorry father but I don't have the time."

The man's reply was not scornful if anything it was jovial "I am neither father nor priest but I do appreciate the sentiment. If you do not have the time then take it and read it later." With that he reached into his bag and brought out a book the size of a new testament. It had the words 'Prayers for the fire within our souls.'

As Jim was about to thank and ask the stranger his name another man approached him this one he sadly knew. "Lieutenant James Gordon! Is that you? Names Flass, Lieutenant. Detective Flass. Commissioner Loeb sent me to make sure you didn't get shot, mugged, or plain out miss your appointment with him."

Just as Jim was going to reply his horror at the last few words the detective just continued in his booming voice. "Welcome to Gotham, Jimmy. Hope you don't mind if I call you that." This time he actually looked to James and he only had the slightest nervous grin. Which he assumed Flass took for a yes. "Great! And don't worry it's not as bad as it seems. Especially if you're a cop. Cop's got it made here Jimmy."

…

"Thank you, Vicki. Now onto our next story that has taken a rather curious turn. With the disappearance of a key witness in the case against Commissioner Loeb, Assistant District Attorney Harvey Dent has withdrawn the charges of conspirac" And with that the TV was turned off and he turned around to see the commissioner himself beckoning him into his office.

"Welcome Lieutenant. And do not fret over what you see on the television. The court will properly see to it I am most certain." These words were a formality he could tell, but by the way he spoke them he would almost take them for facts himself. The man in front of him was an oddity if he had ever seen one. He was balding yet his hair was perfectly black. Perhaps dye? He had glasses that looked more for show than actual use. And lastly he had a beard that somehow seemed to force upon his face, as if with this he would obtain attention.

He choose his words carefully seeing as this would be his 'boss' for the remainder of his time here, however long that would be. "I'm sure the judge would have made the decision he found justifiable." That didn't mean he didn't show his distaste. "But asides from that Commissioner Have you decided what will be my first assignment?"

"Well after reading your file I have decided that your talents are most useful out in the field. You and Flass will go on patrol tonight at 7 that should give you enough time to eat and get acquainted with the department." So this was his way of insulting him. The man being whatever he was at least wasn't an idiot. He would have to keep an eye on him.

"You'll get my best work, sir. I promise." Again Jim would have to pick the right words. "I know I've made my mistakes, sir. I'm grateful for this chance to…prove myself." Those last words were as hard to say as the ones he had to tell Barbra, concerning his divorce.

"That was the last thing on my mind. We here at the G.C.P.D are a team. A team needs trust, don't you think?" With the delivery of these words the commissioner looked at him as if waiting for an answer. Finally Jim nodded. "Yes it does and your record shows you've got what it takes. And whatever Mistakes that you have made, lieutenant at least you kept it out of the hands of the media."

With that Commissioner Loeb lit a cigarette. For the second since arriving in the city time he regretted quitting. He must have known his distaste for it because he just smiled. "So is there anything else you would like to talk about before you leave?"

"No sir, you have nothing to worry about. I'll do my duty as I have my entire career." With this Commissioner Loeb just laughed and replied "I expect nothing else Lieutenant."

…

It was now 8 o'clock and Flass was just now arriving they were supposed to have met a whole hour ago. Looking at the man with a bottle of alcohol it was obvious as to why he was late. As most of his conversations with Flass went he was going to speak before he was beaten to the punch. "How did your meeting with the commissioner go?"

He replied quickly to not be interrupted once again. "It went well."

"See I knew you'd like the commissioner, Jimmy! And he'll be just as good to you as you are to him; I can vouch on that one" his laugh just solidified his drunkenness. He would endure as he told himself on numerous occasion that it was this or pumping gas in Midway City and that is no way to raise a child.

While in his thoughts he had failed to notice the drunken Flass walking out of the police car. "Flass what the..." He didn't know what he expected next, hopefully nothing seriously idiotic.

"Don't worry Jimmy it aint nothing I can't handle solo." Flass then turned to look at a group of youths hanging around a corner. "Your Mother know you out here, Steve?" the youth could barely get a response out when Flass proceeded to beat him.

He thought to himself before he did anything stupid. He needed harder truths and facts before he'd try and bring down another cop. It was sad to admit but no one would care if it was just a child. But he would pay attention for later.

From what he could tell Flass has had former Green Beret training. He also knows how to use his size. No doubt that came from years of being the superior in most fights. I may not do anything but I memorize every move. For future reference.

As Flass entered the cop car Jim asked "Was that necessary?" On queue Flass tossed what seemed like a knife to Jim and with a smile he replied "He had this Beaut in his possession officer"

He looked at it and tiredly spoke "It's a comb for Christ sakes, Flass." Still with a smile on his face Flass replied. "Jeez. Jimmy I'm only human." This man may be a drunkard but he seems to know how to do his preferred version of his job. God bringing Barbara here….What was he thinking? Maybe he should have moved to Central City or Coast City like his mother had asked him to.


End file.
